1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to enclosures which have a side panel and a top panel that can be independently and readily secured to the enclosure by a locking bar.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical contemporary personal computer enclosure accommodates a number of electronic devices therein. The enclosure needs to be opened on a number of occasions for a variety of reasons, such as for replacing a defective electronic device with a new one. Therefore, the enclosure should be able to be readily opened and subsequently reassembled.
A conventional computer enclosure comprises a base, side panels, and a top panel. The side panels and the top panel are respectively secured to the base of the enclosure with separate securing elements. A plurality of locking slots is defined in the base. A plurality of locking tabs is formed on the side panels and the top panel, for engagement into the locking slots of the base. Screws are then used to secure the side panels and the top panel to the base.
A tool is required for installation and removal of the screws. This is unduly inconvenient and time-consuming. Examples of the above-mentioned mechanisms are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 85211135 and 86213035, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,540.
An improved computer enclosure is desired to overcome the above-described disadvantages of the related art.